The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionally at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also increased the devices' susceptibility to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events due to various factors, such as thinner dielectric thicknesses and associated lowered dielectric breakdown voltages. ESD is one of the causes of electronic circuit damage and is also one of the considerations in semiconductor advanced technology.